Korea (Europa Universalis II)
Korea ''' is a country in Europa Universalis II. Their provinces are dark yellow in normal games and light orange in fantasia games. Creating Korea By Revolt If it ceases to exist, Korea can be recreated by revolt at any point in the game. It will consist of the province of Kyongju and/or the province of Yalu. If it contains both provinces, then the capital will be in Yalu. Korea 's culture and religion are not set in revolt.txt. It will have korean culture, and almost always Confucian religion. Starting Position Korea exists at the start of the 1419, 1492, 1617, and 1700 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Korea has korean culture, Confucian religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their two core provinces (Kyonlu and Yalu) and nothing else. Korea has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Korea has korean culture, Confucian religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their two core provinces (Kyonlu and Yalu) and nothing else. They have the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Korea has korean culture, Confucian religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their two core provinces (Kyonlu and Yalu) and nothing else. Korea have the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Korea has vietnamese culture, Buddhist religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control 3 core provinces (Hanoi, Lao Cai, and Tanh Noah) and have 3 more cores (Da Lat, Da Nang, and Mekong Delta) that they neither own nor control. Korea have the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Korea has a single scripted leader. Admirals Events Korea has both a major events file and a flavor events file. Major events These three events have are significant effects on the game. '''Creation of Hangul characters This event happens up to 180 days (6 months) after 1st June 1446. If Korea has ceased to exist by that point, but is then recreated, it will happen up to 180 days after they are recreated. There are two options. Option A is Replace the Chinese Characters with Hangul and option B is Keep Chinese Characters. The two options have the following effect: Replace the Chinese Characters with Hangul * -1 Stability * -1 Centralization * -1 Aristocracy * +2 Innovative * -2 Serfdom Keep Chinese Characters * -1 Stability Construction of the Turtle Ships This event happens if the year is 1588, there is a war between Korea and Nippon, and the Korean leader Yi Sun-sin is alive. There are two options. Option A is Provide Funds and option B is Refuse funding. The two options have the following effects: Provide Funds * -200 Ducats * Gain 50 warships in a random province (yes 50) * +500 naval technology * -2 Land Refuse funding * The leader Yi Sun-sin is removed from the game Hyo-jong's Northern Expedition This event happens if the Manchu still exist at any point after 1st July 1653. It happens up to 600 days (1 year, 8 months) after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Provide Funds and option B is Refuse funding. The two options have the following effects: Provide Funds * Gain a Casus belli against the Manchu for 60 months (5 years) * -50 Relations with the Manchu * -200 Ducats * +1 Land * +1 Quality * +300 land technology * +1 Fortification level in both Kyongju and Yalu * +1 manpower in both Kyongju and Yalu * Gain 30,000 infantry and 15,000 cavalry in Yalu Refuse funding * +50 Relations with Manchu Flavor events The five events in this file only have minor effects on the game. Chiphyonjon This event happens up to 180 days (6 months) after 1st June 1420. Korea gains 200 Infrastructure and 1 level of Innovative First Literati Purge This event happens up to 180 days (6 months) after 1st June 1498. Korea loses 200 Infrastructure and 1 level of Innovative Second Literati Purge This event happens up to 30 days (1 month) after 1st September 1504. It has the following effects: * -2 Stability * -2 Innovative * +1 Centralization * +1 Serfdom Third Literati Purge This event happens up to 180 days (6 months) after 1st June 1519. Korea loses 1 level of Innovative and 3 stability. They also experience a rebellion in a random province. Introduction of Uniform Land Tax Law This event happens up to 180 days (6 months) after 1st June 1608. It increases the tax in both Kyongju and Yalu by 2, and reduces both Serfdom and Mercantilism by 1. category:Europa Universalis II East Asian countries